Of Unrequited Affections and Deranged Stalkers
by RaineKitsune
Summary: Kurama gives Hiei a very masculine white headband on White Day. {KuramaxHiei}


**Summary:** Kurama gives Hiei a very masculine white headband on White Day. KuramaxHiei

One-sided KuramaxHiei, one-shot, some OOCness…

**A/N:** Happy White Day, everyone! (Well, one day early since I'm posting this on the 13th…) If you don't know what White Day is, it is a real holiday in Japan that was invented in 1980, I believe. It is celebrated exactly one month after Valentine's Day, on March 14th, and is a chance for men to buy gifts for women that bought them gifts on Valentine's.

This site makes me sad 'cause it won't let me use my line of hyphens to break the story from the author's notes anymore.

**Written:** February 3, 2005

* * *

**Of Unrequited Affections and Deranged Stalkers**

Kurama smiled to himself as he heard his window quickly open and slam shut, soon followed by the wet slap of a heavily drenched cloak hitting the ground. Hiei had, as usual, come to the redhead's apartment to dry off in the middle of a storm. The former thief turned in his desk chair to greet the fire demon.

"How nice of you to visit, Hiei!" he said, smiling brightly. 'Too bad you came before the water soaked through your shirt…and pants,' he mentally added, glad that the Jaganshi rarely tried to invade his mind.

The fire demon ignored the greeting and kicked off his boots, pushing them into the corner.

"I have something for you," the much taller of the two said, turning and opening a desk drawer. Hiei glanced toward the former fox and leaned back against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Kurama rummaged through the drawer.

"Ah! Here it is!" The redhead grabbed something from the drawer and hid it inside his fist. His smile widened further as he stood up and walked toward the shorter demon.

"This," Kurama said, stopping a few inches away from Hiei and holding up a white ribbon, "is to replace that old band that you have covering your Jagan." He reached a hand toward Hiei, only to have the ebony-haired demon quickly grab hold of his wrist to stop him.

"That," Hiei replied, glaring at the ribbon, "is for a woman."

"No, no, Hiei. This is one of the most masculine headbands I've ever seen," Kurama argued.

"It's _shiny_."

"Hiei… Today, March 14th, is White Day. I shopped for hours on end, searching for a gift that you would like. Finally, after many grueling hours, I came across this lovely headband. _'This will be perfect! It will bring out the white in Hiei's beautiful hair!' _I thought. And I truly think it will."

Hiei raised an eyebrow in question to the odd explanation. He decided not to ask the fox about the "White Day' thing, assuming that it was simply another pointless human celebration. However, he kept his grip firm on the taller man's wrist.

"…Besides, the headband you have now is drenched. Wouldn't it be more comfortable to have a nice, dry one?"

Kurama did have a point there, Hiei decided. He loosened his grip on the emerald-eyed bishonen's wrist, but took his headband off without allowing any of the redhead's assistance. He grabbed the new "headband" out of Kurama's hand and wrapped it tightly around his forehead. Just as he'd reached back to tie it in place, Kurama quickly grabbed the two ends of the soft ribbon and knotted them together, securing the band in place.

"Now, Hiei, isn't that much better?"

"Hn."

"I thought so. Do you know what White Day is, Hiei?"

The fire demon responded to the question with a glare.

"White Day is a wonderful Japanese holiday. It occurs on March 14th every year, which, as I mentioned earlier, is today. On this joyous holiday, men give boxes of chocolate and other gifts to the people that they care about."

Kurama cleared his throat and continued, ignoring the questioning expression on Hiei's face. "However, there is one present that is, depending on how you look at it, is the most meaningful and symbolic gift that you can give someone. And that, Hiei, is a white ribbon."

"I knew it was a woman's gift, you bastard!" Hiei snarled, reaching back to tear off the ribbon

It was now Kurama's turn to reach out a hand and stop Hiei from ripping off the gift. "No, Hiei. I gave you the most meaningful gift. And legend has it that a man who ties a white ribbon into the hair of the one he loves… Well, that their love with last an eternity."

"You're sick, fox," Hiei growled, glaring up at Kurama.

"I love you too, Hiei." Before the blink of an eye, the Jaganshi had disappeared. The fox crouched down and picked up the discarded ribbon. Smiling to himself, he walked over to the now-open window. The legend said that you must tie the ribbon in your love's hair. It said nothing about them keeping it.

"Our love is eternal!" Kurama suddenly shouted, pointing a finger out the window and into the night.

"R-really? I'll be right up, Shuuichi!" a girl yelled, suddenly popping out of some shrubbery that lined the sidewalk in front of the apartment building.

After quickly slamming and locking the window, Kurama hurried to check that the front door was securely locked and bolted.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N:** Meh… I thought it was better when I was writing it, but now I don't like it as much. What did you guys think (if any of you made it this far)? 


End file.
